My Biggest Mistake
by VintageWine
Summary: Stefan pede a ajuda de Elena pra voltar a ser o que era antes e para isso ela precisa se afastar de Damon, mas será que os sentimentos dela por Damon permitirão que ela se mantenha distante dele?


_**Ninguém me pertence!**_

_**Hoje tirei o dia pra finalmente botar no papel algumas ideias que não saiam da minha cabeça.**_

_**Essa ONE SHOT se dá um tempo depois do 3x15. **_

_**Espero que gostem... Ontem fui dormir com isso na cabeça e simplesmente era necessário escrever! **_

* * *

><p><strong>My Biggest Mistake<strong>

Eu já estava na minha terceira dose de wisky. Eu precisava do álcool no meu sangue. Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de aliviar tudo que eu estava sentindo. Claro que encher a cara não era uma boa ideia, ainda mais pra mim que não estava acostumada a beber, mas era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Quando eu voltei com Stefan eu tinha certeza que seria uma questão de tempo até eu voltar a sentir tudo que eu sentia por ele. Eu achava que aqueles sentimentos estavam apenas adormecidos, que com a convivência eles novamente aflorariam e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Erro estúpido! Nada nunca seria a mesma coisa!

Já faziam três semanas que eu tinha concordado em retomar o meu namoro com Stefan. Três semanas que eu vinha tentando, cada vez mais desesperadamente sentir o que eu sentia por ele antes, até eu finalmente perceber que eu nunca sentiria aquilo de novo. Eu me importava com Stefan. Muito. E eu nunca deixaria de me importar, mas eu não estava apaixonada por ele. Não mais. Eu não sentia mais o calor percorrer o meu corpo quando ele me tocava, eu não esquecia do mundo como eu costumava fazer quando ele me beijava...

Não que ele tivesse feito muito disso desde que a gente voltou. Ele ainda se sentia muito mal por tudo que tinha acontecido, por tudo que ele tinha feito e por isso ele estava receoso de ficar muito próximo, e eu agradecia por isso, porque eu não conseguiria retribuir os seus avanços.

Durante essas três semanas a gente se viu todos os dias, aqui na minha casa. Na sala, nunca no meu quarto, como antigamente. Ele nunca ficava muito. Em parte por esse receio dele e em parte por que eu pedi que a gente mantivesse a nossa relação em segredo por um tempo. Eu disse que era porque eu não queria preocupar ninguém com a nossa volta depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, que as pessoas ainda não confiavam totalmente na recuperação dele e que eu não queria que essa desconfiança toda atrapalhasse nessa fase de retomada de controle por qual ele estava passando. Culpado como ele estava se sentindo, é claro que ele aceitou. E eu dei a mesma desculpa pra não frequentar mais a casa dele.

Claro que era tudo muito plausível, mas eu podia enganar todo mundo, e era o que eu tava fazendo, mas eu não podia enganar a mim mesma. No fundo o principal motivo de eu querer manter isso em segredo era porque eu não queria magoar_ Ele_. O motivo pelo qual eu não queria ir na casa de Stefan era porque eu não queria encontrar com _Ele_. Porque eu sabia que no momento em que eu o encontrasse toda a farsa ia se desfazer. Porque além de mim mesma a única pessoa que eu não conseguiria enganar era ele. Damon.

Só de pensar nele doía. Eu estava sentindo tanta falta! Eu tinha o magoado no baile, ele me magoou dormindo com Rebekah, que tinha tentando me matar 48 horas antes, ele passou a me ignorar e pra completar logo depois Stefan apareceu dizendo que não queria mais lutar contra a humanidade dele. Que ele sentia, e que ele precisava da minha ajuda pra voltar a ser o que era. Que só eu podia ajudá-lo. Como eu recusaria? Nunca eu poderia me recusar a ajudar uma pessoa que eu amei tanto. Então claro que eu aceitei e desde aquele dia eu não vi mais Damon. Eu sentia falta de tudo. De tudo! Daquele sorriso convencido, dos comentários irônicos, das piadas sem graça que me faziam rir mesmo que eu lutasse contra, daquela coisa com os olhos que só ele sabia fazer, da intensidade do seu olhar que sempre me deixava sem graça, da maneira protetora e até possessiva com que ele agia ao meu redor... Ahh eu sentia muita falta dele... por inteiro!

Eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem senti as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto, só quando meu celular vibrou no meu colo e eu vi que minhas mãos estavam tremendo, foi que eu percebi que estava literalmente afogada em lágrimas. Eu peguei o celular e olhei o visor. Era uma mensagem. De Stefan.

_Eu vou ficar fora essa noite, eu preciso caçar e também porque acho que você realmente precisa de um tempo sozinha. Até amanhã!_

É claro que ele tinha percebido que eu estava diferente. Eu não estava mais conseguindo esconder, estava insuportável na verdade. Mas eu tinha que lutar! Eu tinha que ajudar Stefan e era isso que eu ia fazer.

Depois de mais duas doses meus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo. Eu estava sufocando. Eu precisava deixar tudo que eu estava sentindo fluir, ou eu não seria capaz de ajudar ninguém, muito pelo contrário, eu só pioraria as coisas. _Stefan não está em casa _eu ouvia minha própria voz soando na minha cabeça. Eu ia ficar louca se não fizesse alguma coisa. Eu precisava falar com Damon, eu não aguentava mais! Eu sabia que provavelmente seria a coisa mais egoísta que eu faria na vida, mas eu precisava dizer... eu precisava expressar o que eu sentia... ele precisava saber o que eu sentia.

Sem querer pensar demais e correr o risco da coragem desaparecer eu peguei minhas chaves e dirigi até a casa dele. Eu só esperava que ele estivesse em casa.

Quando eu entrei eu vi que ele não estava na sala, mas eu tinha visto seu carro, ele provavelmente estava lá em cima. Eu me movi a até as escadas, mas antes eu resolvi tomar uma dose do wisky dele, eu precisava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu ouvi a voz dele atrás de mim assim que eu botei um pouco da bebida em um copo. A voz dele era fria e fez um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Eu virei pra ele.

Depois de mais de três semanas ele estava aqui na minha frente, porém muito diferente do que eu acostumei a ver durante esse ano. Ele me olhava com a face inexpressiva e os olhos frios, seus olhos pareciam mais fundos e chegavam a ser assustadores e seu cabelo estava bagunçado. Ele devia estar no quarto quando eu cheguei e provavelmente me ouviu e veio checar.

"Eu precisava falar com você" Eu disse tentando manter minha voz firme, mas minhas mãos tremiam miseravelmente e é claro que ele percebeu, eu vi quando seu olhar passou das minhas mãos trêmulas malmente segurando o copo para o meu rosto. E finalmente eu vi alguma expressão no seu rosto. Ele estava confuso. Como ele não falou nada eu me vi obrigada a continuar.

"Eu... ham.. Eu voltei com Stefan" Eu disse gaguejando. Eu estava tão nervosa. A expressão dele voltou a ficar impassível.

"Isso é óbvio, eu não sou idiota" Ele disse friamente.

"Hum.. E só que.. sei lá.. eu senti que você merecia saber por mim" Eu disse com a voz fraca. Ele riu de uma maneira irônica que fez eu me sentir idiota por ter dito aquilo.

"Está dito" Ele murmurou e se aproximou de mim fazendo meu coração acelerar. Ele se aproximou o suficiente pra pegar o copo da minha mão sem realmente me tocar.

"Você não dever beber do que você não saberia apreciar" Ele disse me olhando nos olhos e eu soube que aquilo era uma indireta. Doía, doía muito vê-lo agindo daquela maneira comigo, mas eu sabia que era minha culpa, totalmente minha culpa. Ele virou a dose ainda me olhando e se virou pra subir as escadas.

"Espere" Eu disse depois que ele deu dois passos. "Eu ainda não acabei" Eu continuei agora ainda mais decidida a dizer o que eu tinha pra dizer. Ele parou, mas continuou de costas pra mim. Eu sabia que era o melhor que eu podia esperar e eu não ia reclamar porque na verdade seria mais fácil falar sem olhar nos olhos azuis dele.

"Você precisa saber que... as coisas não são como antes... Você precisa saber que eu sinto, mas esses sentimentos não pertencem mais a Stefan" Eu disse sentindo meu coração bater tão rápido que martelava nos meus ouvidos. Eu vi quando os músculos das costas dele enrijeceram enquanto ele se virava lentamente de frente pra mim me olhava, parecendo surpreso e confuso. Eu sabia que era a minha deixa para continuar.

"Eu me importo com ele. Muito. E eu jamais poderia me negar a ajudá-lo depois de tudo que a gente viveu junto. Ele pediu a minha ajuda e é isso que eu estou fazendo... Mas eu não o amo mais... E.. eu.." Eu disse tentando manter a voz firme pra admitir o que eu estava a um posso de admitir quando ele me interrompeu.

"Como você se atreve?" Ele disse com raiva. "Como você se atreve a vim até aqui me dizer que voltou com Stefan, e depois jogar isso tudo em cima de mim? Você sabe como _eu me sinto _Elena! Você não tem esse direito!" Ele disse quase gritando e então eu desabei. Eu senti as lágrimas inundarem meus olhos porque no fundo eu sabia que ele estava certo.

"Você acha que é fácil pra mim? Eu estou me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo, Eu estou me sentindo pior do que a pessoa que eu jurei nunca ser igual! Eu estou me sentindo pior do Katherine!" Eu disse quase gritando também as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto enquanto ele me olhava com a expressão torturada.

"Eu estou usando Stefan! Eu não estou sendo sincera com ele em seu momento mais vulnerável, Eu estou com ele quando tudo em que em consigo pensar é em quanto eu sinto a sua falta... E você não pode me culpar por isso! Você pode me culpar por qualquer coisa, menos por isso! Eu simplesmente não pude evitar de me apaixonar por você!" Eu disse num rompante sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer. Ele me encarava sem parecer acreditar no que eu tinha falado. Todos os sentimentos que ele tinha tentado esconder agora estampados na sua cara.

Ele andou até mim e pegou o meu rosto entre as mãos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele sussurrou contra o meu rosto. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele.

"Me desculpe! Eu sei que eu estou sendo egoísta, mas eu não aguentava mais! Isso estava me matando!" Eu disse entre soluços. Ele limpou minhas lágrimas com o polegar enquanto me olhava intensamente, a expressão mais torturada do que nunca. Ele desviou os olhos pra minha boca e eu senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais. Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer e era errado.

"Damon.." Eu murmurei e ele voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

"Eu não posso Elena... Eu sei que é errado, mas eu não posso me afastar, não agora.. é mais forte do que eu!" Ele sussurrou contra o meu rosto e eu sabia que eu não seria capaz de resistir a ele.

E então seus lábios estavam nos meus. Imediatamente eu senti uma onde de calor percorrer o meu corpo. Eu passei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço o puxando contra mim. Quando a sua língua invadiu a minha boca eu sabia que não tinha mais volta. Eu queria Damon, como nunca quis ninguém. A gente se beijou como se não houvesse amanhã, como se nada mias importasse. E nada mais importava mesmo! Era só eu e ele e eu esqueci do resto do mundo.

Quando eu dei por mim minhas pernas estavam de encontro a uma superfície macia e em um movimento rápido Damon se virou e eu me encontrei sentada no colo dele no sofá. Ele segurou meu rosto nos afastando e me fazendo olhar pra ele.

"Eu amo você. Muito." Ele disse me olhando nos olhos e eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente com o amor que eu vi refletido neles.

"Eu amo você também! Muito mais do que eu imaginava" Eu disse sentindo uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto. Ele novamente a limpou e voltou a me beijar expressando todo o amor que ele sentia.

E a gente fez amor, ali mesmo no sofá, sem se importa com mais nada e tudo parecia finalmente ter encontrado seu lugar no meu mundo. Eu sabia que Stefan precisava de ajuda e eu faria o que fosse preciso pra ajudá-lo. Sempre. Mas teria que ter outro modo porque eu simplesmente não conseguiria viver sem Damon. Ele era a minha vida agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW PLEASEE!<strong>_


End file.
